superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna Dane
Lorna Dane is an alpha-mutant who possessed both a primary and secondary mutation. After Wanda Maximoff's M-Day, Dane lost all of her mutant abilities. She then became Pestilence and had Celestial technology grafted to her spine by En Sabah Nur, which somehow reactivated her X-gene. Magnetokinesis: Dane has the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Max Eisenhardt has, as of yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet to summon as great an amount of energy as Eisenhardt has. The exact limits on the amount of weight that she can magnetically lift has not been measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations and has decades less experience with them, she is not up to par with Eisenhardt's level of experience. As with Eisenhardt, it is unknown if Dane's powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by her magnetic control is Dane's ability to lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine-tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Eisenhardt's costume. *''Magnetic force fields:'' Dane can protect herself from physical harm with her personal force fields. She can stretch her fields to protect a large group and can suspend people or objects in the air. *''Magnetic flight:'' She can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. *''Electromagnetic sight:'' By concentrating, Dane can perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings as well. *''Magnetic pulses:'' Dane can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been shown destroyed Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. *''Energy absorption:'' She has been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed Ororo Munroe's lightning blast, Scott Summers' eye blast, and Alexander Summers' energy blast at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel an entire island from the earth and into space. *''Geomagnetic link:'' Dane is tied very closely to Earth's electromagnetic field. As is it effected, so is she. She knows instinctively all that happens to it and with this link she is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends her strength by its simple existence. She draws on this strength unconsciously. *''Organic iron manipulation:'' Dane has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She is capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. *''Matter manipulation:'' Dane has the ability to be able to levitate objects metallic and non-metallic. With her electromagnetic field, she can levitate objects and destroy them in the air or through a small manipulation of gravity. She can also cause non-metallic objects to levitate in the air and manipulate it through electromagnetic energy. *''Electromagnetic spectrum manipulation:'' Dane has the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and some energies like electricity, electromagnetic, and magnetic, the limits of which are unknown. This is totally different from Ororo Munroe, who can handle almost all the energies of the spectrum, but Dane has great potential for it. Her power is such that she is compared to her father, Max Eisenhardt. Dane has a connection to the electromagnetic field, allowing her to handle various types of energies, such as electric, game, x-rays, ultraviolet, visible light, lasers, and more. Former Powers Dane possessed a latent secondary mutation that manifested when her powers were stripped and taken by her half-sister, Zala Dane. This mutation was deactivated by M-Day. Negative emotion absorption: Dane was able to absorb negative emotional energy to transform into a virtual powerhouse. *''Negative emotion release:'' Her power also released negativity back into her environment at an enhanced level, causing others to act more violet, selfish, bloodthirsty, etc. *''Size addition'' *''Superhuman strength'' *''Superhuman stamina'' *''Invulnerability'' Meta-plague manipulation: As Pestilence, Dane had the ability to ingest and synthesize new plagues without harm, controlling the virulence and particular genetic markers. She was then capable of then releasing this virus or plague as a combined mutated strain or as the various separate plagues they originally were. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Force field generation Category:Flight Category:Energy sight Category:Energy blasts Category:Energy absorption Category:Geomagnetic link Category:Organic iron manipulation Category:Matter manipulation Category:Electromagnetic spectrum manipulation Category:Negative emotion absorption Category:Negative emotion release Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Nosokinesis